du vent des mots
by nimyr
Summary: post podlard: une dispute entre hermione et severus


**Du vent des mots**

Severus courait dans les couloirs de hogwart pour essayait de rattraper Hermione qui c'était enfuie en larmes de ses appartements.

Elle ce dirigeait vers la tour de griffondors et il savait que si elle y entrait il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour se faire pardonner.

Il repensa alors à comment ils en étaient arrivé là.

Ils étaient dans les appartements du maîtres des potions entrain de se disputer au sujet de Ron, que Severus trouvait beaucoup trop entreprennent envers sa douce.

« Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Que l'on soit plus ami par ce que mon petit ami est jaloux ? Il n'est pas question Severus, que je me sépare de mes meilleurs amis tout ça parce que tu fais une crise de jalousie qui n'a pas lieu d'être ! » s'emporta Hermione

« Il n'est pas question jeune fille... » commença le maître avant de se faire couper.

«Jeune fille ? Jeune fille ! C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme une enfant c'est ça ? »

Il ne fit pas cas de ce qu'elle lui dit et reprit :

« Il est hors de question que je le laisse te faire draguer sans rien dire ! Si tu ne le calmes pas, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai. Je ne vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par un gamin ! »

« Je te rappelle que Ron a le même âge que moi ! Mais la question n'est pas là, tu ne toucheras pas à mes amis tant que l'on sera ensemble ! »

« Très bien tu les choisis à moi ! Vous pouvez considérer que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire miss Granger »

Hermione avais le souffle coupé. Elle regarda Snape dans les yeux et ce qu'elle y vit lui brisa le cœur.

Ses prunelles étaient redevenues glaciales et son attitude ne reflétait que haine. Elle fit donc demi-tour et partit.

Snape prit alors conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, se haïssant intérieurement, il lui courut après pour s'excuser.

Ils étaient arrivés au niveau de la grande salle quand il réussit à l'attraper par le bras. Il ce mis face à elle mais elle ce débattais et refusais de le regarder.

« Hermione je suis désolé. Arrête ! écoute moi sil te plaît »

Il la suppliait comme jamais de sa vie il aurait pensé supplier une femme autre que Lily. Mais il était là, entrain de mendier pour le pardon de celle qui l'avait sauvé de Naguini et de sa solitude depuis presque un an maintenant.

« Non lâche-moi je veux plus te voir ! Tu étais assez clair. Tu... »

Il la coupa car il ne pouvait pas la laisser dire ça.

« Bébé je suis désolé. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux, je n'aurais pas dû. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée ! Tu sais que je t'aime mon cœur ! Sil te plaît je ne leur ferais rien. S'il te plaît bébé »

Pendant qu'il parlait elle avait arrêté de se débattre.

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois Sev « je changerais je ferais des efforts » mais regarde c'est toujours pareil. Des paroles, que des belle paroles et dés que tu les vois tu recommences. Je n'en peux plus Sev je suis à bout. Je ne peux pas choisir entre mes meilleurs amis et toi. Le choix tu l'as fait pour nous deux et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. »

Elle avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter. Elle allait se retourner pour partir mais il la reteint.

« Non sucre s'il te plaît je ferais tous ce que tu voudras, je t'achèterais ce que tu veux. J'inviterais même Potter et Weasley à vivre avec nous si il le faut ! Mais revient moi. Si je te perds j'en mourrais ! Bébé s'il te plaît »

Elle l'écoutait parler avec désespoir mais elle ne put pas se résoudre à lui revenir.

« On se fait trop de mal. Je suis désolé »

Elle se redressa, trouva le courage elle ne sait où et rajouta froidement : « professeur » avant de se détourner et de se rendre compte qu'ils venaient de donner un spectacle à toute la grande salle. Elle rougit et rejoignit sa table.

Severus ne sait pas combien de temps il resta là le cœur au bord des lèvres à se haïr. Puis dans en sentiment de désespoir il prit sa décision.

En marchant vers sa table Hermione faisait le deuil de son amour. Elle se trouvait au milieu de la salle quand elle se sentit retournée. Devant elle à genoux se trouvait Severus.

« Epouse-moi » dit-il précipitamment « je sais qu'il est trop tard et que tu es trop jeune mais épouse-moi »

La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était que là, devant elle entrain de supplier, il était magnifique.

Ce fut comment une remise à zéro des sabliers. Elle ce jeta sur lui en répétant « oui oui mille fois oui »

La salle qui venait d'assister à ce spectacle étrange explosa en chuchotis. Puis un puis deux applaudissements se firent entendre et ce fut la salle entière qui applaudit.

fin


End file.
